


Grin and Bear It

by ms_anthrophy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, D/s, Dubious Consent, Figging, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_anthrophy/pseuds/ms_anthrophy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...his shining career at the Ministry, changed into being Lucius Malfoy's sex toy when the sadistic bastard feels bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grin and Bear It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for daisychain_drab round 13 on LJ. Epic thanks to luciusmistress for last-minute betaing. (Sä muuten et ole perseestä.) There is a back story that explains why Lucius is the Minister of Magic and Percy is fucked, I just haven't written it yet. But there are reasons, I didn't just pull the setting out of my arse. Believe me, I'm Slytherin!

Grin and Bear It

 

"You should be grateful, you know? Merlin knows we need the money to get the kids through school and it's not like you're actually qualified for this."  
"Yes, dear."  
"You're not even listening to me!"

Audrey's shrill voice brings Percy back to the present.

"Sorry, you were saying?"   
"I told you that you don't understand how lucky you are. You're the Minister's personal assistant. He could have picked someone who's more experienced, but no, he picked you, and yet you still hate him because your father bears some ...old grudge to him. Shouldn't you finally let go of your prejudice?"

Percy sips his morning tea and, once again, wishes that he'd have chosen any career but that of a Ministry official. Maybe he also wishes that he'd have married someone else. 

 

***

"Hey, Weasley! The Minister wants to see you."

Montague smiles maliciously. Of course they don't know what actually happens behind closed doors, but the Malfoy-Weasley enmity is no secret to anyone. 

"Okay, thanks."

Percy suppresses a shudder and enters Lucius' office.

Lucius Malfoy sits in a leather-upholstered chair, dictating something to a ridiculously expensive quill that even imitates Mr. Malfoy's handwriting perfectly.

"...having no ties to the magical community and no knowledge of our customs, the young witches and wizards of Muggle-born heritage..." 

The way he says it, it sounds like "Mudblood brats". 

"Oh, Weasley. Disrobe."   
"Yes, sir."

Percy's face feels heated. This still makes him blush every time. He folds his clothes into a neat pile, shoelaces tucked into shoes, and automatically covers his genitals with his hands. Lucius observes him, disinterested, and yawns. Percy shivers and gulps nervously. Lucius is always dangerous, but when he's bored... well, every day Percy hopes that the bastard is too caught up in some elaborate scheme that concerns ruling the Wizarding World that he wouldn't have time or interest to plan an elaborate scheme that concerns tormenting Percy.

"Now, I would like you to peel the root that's on the table over there. You can sit on the floor, I'll order the cleaning staff to _Scourgify_ it later. Now, where was I? Yes, the Muggle-borns. To make the transfer into the Wizarding World easier for them, they should be schooled separately, using a special curriculum that takes their deficiencies into account. This approach has been dubbed as bigotry, but it is actually unfair to expect so much from the Muggle-borns..."

Percy sits on the floor, completely befuddled, and starts to peel the ginger meticulously. He's been prepared for buggery or spanking or both, but what is this?

"I hope you are not hesitating deliberately, Percival."  
"No, sir. I am almost done, sir."

He hates it how the meek response comes almost automatically nowadays. 

***

Percy feels baffled. Well, violated too, but that's what he expecte He knows Malfoy is perverted, but making him stick foodstuff up his arse and then go back to work? It just doesn't make sense.  
He resumes his work; proof-reading Montague's awful text about legalizing house-elf blood as a potions ingredient. 

After a little while, his arse begins to feel unpleasantly hot. _"Well, at least Malfoy didn't bugger me"_ , Percy thinks to himself. But it gets worse. His anus burns like the bastard had cast Incendio up his arse. Percy grits his teeth and tries to shrug the pain off. No one must notice. If someone asked and if he accidentally blurted out the truth... Percy doesn't have a good imagination, but even the thought of Montague's face distorting in disbelief and laughter and hearing a gleeful "You're telling me that that the Minister stuck some ginger up your arse?" makes him blush. _"Merlin, now they'll notice that. I... Hell, I just have to-"_ He knocks the heavy oaken door that leads to Lucius' working office.

"Weasley? Do come in."  
"Thank you, sir."  
"Now, what can I do for you?"  
Malfoy stares at him, looking calm, polite and slightly curious.

"Sir... I... the-there's..."

Lucius arches one eyebrow and the corners of his mouth twitch with suppressed laughter.

"You want to show me how exceptionally well you stutter? I've heard that. Now, if that was all, you may go."

The words come out in spurts, Percy realizes that he's babbling and his blush deepens even more. If that is possible. 

"Sir. Can I take the damn thing out of... my arse? It burns and I can't concentrate on the report..."  
"I do not see how that concerns me in any way. Mind you, if you had something to contribute..."

Lucius' voice trails off. Percy curses under his breath. _"Of course. I should've known. What's it with the depraved monster coming up with new schemes to make me beg for it?"_

"Would you... would you like to fuck me, sir? Please?"  
"Little whore."

Percy flinches at the insult. The word stings every time, especially because, in the end, it is true. 

***

_"This isn't about sex"_ , he tells himself. _"It's blackmail, abuse and Malfoy's perverted power games, the sick-"_ And just then Lucius changes the angle of his thrusts just so and Percy doesn't tell himself anything at all. Jolts of pleasure surge through his flesh and ripple through his brain, and it hurts, but it hurts so good. It stops abruptly, and there's Lucius' finger on his lips and a silky, mocking "Hush" and Percy realizes that he's been letting out all kinds of obscene noises, like a bitch in heat.

Lucius digs his fingernails into Percy's hips hard enough to draw blood and it feels like he's flaying Percy from the inside. The agony and ecstasy merge together and Percy feels like he's going to die here and now and he doesn't even mind that. He feels Lucius' balls on his groin, the man's cock pulsing inside him, long, elegant fingers wrap around his cock and Percy comes, crying.

Lucius pulls out unceremoniously -and how can that hurt so much?- and shoves Percy on the floor. Laying there, bruised, come dribbling out of his arse, Percy wouldn't actually mind dying now either. His breath evens out slowly and he rises on wobbly knees.

"It seems that you have spilled some bodily fluids on the floor. Clean it. With your tongue."

***

Percy's job is done for today. He gulps a potent healing potion with haste before Lucius decides that it would be fun if he took it as an enema, and gets dressed. He walks to the lifts as fast as he can without looking frightened, lost in his thoughts. What he feels is endless bitterness. Merlin knows he has worked hard at everything, tried his best -and then the world changed the rules. His beloved Audrey is turning into a nagging harpy -well, there is the problem of their nonexistent sex life, because Percy's _not_ going to make love to his wife while thinking about Lucius...- and his shining career at the Ministry, changed into being Lucius Malfoy's sex toy when the sadistic bastard feels bored. Still, he has to go on. At least the pay is good; the kids won't have to wear old, patched-up robes and they'll get cauldrons with proper bottoms when they go to Hogwarts. That's what Percy does with his life: he closes his eyes and thinks of the cauldron bottoms. 

Someone rushes past him and shoves him violently against the wall. Macnair, of one Malfoy's old Death Eater friends; back in the Ministry with his old job, full pardon, higher salary and more things to kill. The man looks back at Percy with a cruel grin on his face.

"Sorry, Ginger. Didn't notice you." 

-fin-


End file.
